Silence
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: "The rules of the game were simple. And the stakes were high. All Astrid had to do to win was stay quiet. Just for five minutes, 5 agonizingly long minutes. 5 minutes and Hiccup was hers for the rest of the week, to do whatever she wanted with." First HTTYD and Hiccstrid Fic. Enjoy my lovlies!


**Author's Note:**

 **THIS FIC IS RATED A HIGH T OK!**

Hello my darlings.

So I fandom hopped. It happened. Um yeah… I'm sorry?

Meh I'll get back to PJO eventually.

This is my first HTTYD/Hiccstrid fic.

This story just kind of wrote itself. It's unbetaed and with a new writing style so that's pretty new for me. Although Lord Nitro provided some opinions while I typed this out this fic was pretty much done by me. I feel so empty without Blue.

So Moar Credits: I don't own HTTYD obviously although I bought the adorablest- it's a word ok. Cuz I said so.- Toothless shirt off of Amazon. I'd rather have a real Night Fury.

 **I dedicate this to from Tumblr.** Because she's my Hiccstrid inspiration. Now she hasn't read this yet so I am not trying to use her name to gain fame like some people do. (That happened with a friend of mine.) I'm just simply stating that she is awesomesauce and a half and she inspired me.

Also Chief Domcup the Sass is Hooooooot. Mmmm. Where were we? Oh yes….

 _Silence_

The rules of the game were simple. And the stakes were high.

All Astrid had to do to win was stay quiet. Just for five minutes, 5 agonizingly long minutes.

5 minutes and Hiccup was hers for the rest of the week, to do whatever she wanted with. Completely. Sexually. Submissive.

But Astrid had to remain quiet.

That meant no moans.

No gasps.

No calling out his name in ecstasy.

No sharp little intakes of breath as Hiccup expertly teased her sensitive nippl-

Um yeah where were we?

Oh yeah.

Quiet.

The stakes were high, Astrid could _not_ afford to lose.

Because if she did, if so much as a peep came out of her mouth before the hourglass dropped its last grain of sand, then Astrid would be the one following his orders for a week. And by the gods Hiccup had _plans._

The problem was Hiccup. He was the punishment, the reward, and the problem.

While Astrid had to remain completely silent, Hiccup got to spend the entire 5 minutes expertly teasing and playing with her breasts in whatever method he chose to do so.

And Hiccup was an _expert_ with Astrid's body. He had mentally mapped out every inch of her body with that glorious mouth of his and those magic fingers…

And where were we? Oh yes.

Silence.

Silence was getting very difficult to maintain as her darling and devious husband let out his own moan. Mumbling about how hot and perfect and delicious she was before he once again took her hot nipple in his mouth and bit down _hard_.

Oh yeah? Did she mention that _Hiccup_ was allowed to make as much noise as he wanted.

It was _Astrid_ that had to remain silent.

So.

Not.

Fair.

Astrid grit her teeth as Hiccup bit down and smirked up at her, looking at her with those eyes. Gods, those _eyes_.

Astrid glanced at the hour glass while Hiccup continued to suck, one hand rolling one nipple between expert fingers and another kneading her toned behind. Only one minute left.

She could make it right?

One more minute and-

"Ahhhh"

Betrayed by her own body as Hiccups jaws clamped down on her poor nipple once more,

Astrid let out a pleasured and painful moan. Guaranteeing Hiccup her sexual servitude for a week.

Hiccup locked lips with her in a lazy kiss.

'Gotcha." He said, the smile of satisfaction reaching all the way to his eyes.

Astrid succumbing to her loss and dazed with arousal just wanted him to finish the damn job.

"Don't you dare stop." she ordered gruffly.

Hiccup tsked and raised one eyebrow.

"What was that my pet?"

Astrid felt the heat travel right to her core when he spoke to her like that… maybe she could get used to this.

"I mean ah- don't you dare stop Sir?" She repeated meekly.

"Please." Hiccup stated in his sexy "Chief voice." As he gave her a good smack on the rear.

"Please sir." She practically moaned out.

"That's better." Hiccup practically purred in her ear.

"Such a good girl I have. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Your safeword is dragon nip." He whispered huskily in her ear.

And he did indeed finish the job. After all, Hiccup was a _very_ attentive husband.

That's it! My first Hiccstrid Fic! Please feel free to send love. Reviews plus ideas (for more chapters) equals love ok. Yus. I iz smart, I can do maths.

Love,

~Cookeh

P.S. Remember that you don't need an account to review!


End file.
